The present invention relates to exhaust gas sensors.
Exhaust gas sensors help assure that an optimum air to fuel ratio is maintained in combustion engines. Typically, exhaust gas sensors are located in automobiles to compare the oxygen content of the exhaust with the oxygen content of surrounding air. Feedback from the sensor controls the amount of fuel injected into the engine. Planar type sensors and thimble type sensors are two common types of exhaust gas sensors. Planar type sensors include a flat ceramic sensor element. Thimble type sensors include a thimble-shaped sensor element.